


Ace Alchemist

by hisfoolishgirl



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Beyond curiosity I don't know why anyone would read this, But that is most certainly gore, Gen, I tagged graphic depiction of violence but I mean it's the taboo and the missing limbs, I was gonna include Gumshoe, It's better for him that I didn't, Mainly just rewrites of the origin stuff - like Mustang finding Ed and Ed joining the military, So he was spared., There is a lot of Edgeworth and Wright, Which is why I ran with this flea brained idea in the first place, and graphic, crossover AU, not really violence, so I tagged it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisfoolishgirl/pseuds/hisfoolishgirl
Summary: Wright is an orphan when he knocks on the door to Mia Fey's Automail - and he finds himself in a trade, in a life, that no one could have expected for him.





	

Lt. Colonel Edgeworth was standing in the doorway staring at the array as Hawkeye - though others would have simply called her by name, Emma Skye - came up behind him, “They aren’t out back either, sir-”

Edgeworth spun on his heel, “We need to find them,” He whispered gently. Hawkeye had seen the fire in her colonel’s eyes just a moment beforehand, a fire mixed with panic, “We need to find those two boys.”

Hawkeye’s eyes lingered on the blood stain in the middle of the room. She swallowed before tearing her eyes away from the sight. She quickly closed the gap between herself and the Colonel, “Yes, Sir.”

~ ~ ~

It wasn’t long before Edgeworth pushed his way into the automail shop.

The owner was shouting at him as he passed by her. He only knew her name from the shop’s sign - Mia Fey’s Automail Maintenance, and he knew well enough that her shouts weren’t going to lead him to the boys so he easily ignored her protests about the military invading without permission. He scanned the small abode.

It wasn’t hard to miss the teenager with dull eyes in the wheelchair and the suit of armor standing behind him.

“We were at your house,” He said as he quickly closed the gap between them. He lifted the boy to his face, “What was that?” He asked. His voice didn’t reflect his panic or fear, only the heightened volume was a reflection of any sort of emotion that matched his actions, “What did you do? _What did you make_?”

The suit of armor, he had thought it empty, raised it's hand and gently put it on Edgeworth's. “We’re sorry.” He whispered. “We’re so sorry.”

Edgeworth's stared at the suit, and he slowly set the black haired boy down.

The voice that came from the armor had been a child’s.

“You’re-?” He whispered softly, “Justice?” The boy flinched in response. He looked away. The cold metal suit could hardly shift to show any sort of expression, but Edgeworth knew well enough that the boy was too ashamed to met his eyes. “What happened?” He asked gently.

The raven haired child, Phoenix Wright, looked away, and his face shifted in the echoes of pain he still had from whatever had happened. Edgeworth turned to look at the proprietor, to Mia, and his mouth opened once more, “Would you care to explain to me what happened back there?”

Mia nodded, “I’ll put some water on for tea.” She glanced at Hawkeye, “Will you be joining us?”

Hawkeye glanced at Edgeworth who had subtly shook his head, “No,” Hawkeye answered, “I’d rather not if it’s of no offense.”

Mia smirked, “I wouldn’t want to hear the story either to all honest. Maya will bring you some tea all the same if you don’t mind.”

“Thank you.”

~ ~ ~

Edgeworth was leaning back in his seat as Mia finished telling the tale. His body language was open and relaxed throughout, and Mia couldn’t help but admire the man’s poker face. The moment she finished he shifted suddenly, leaning forward on the desk, hands curled and propping up his head, “This is a surprise,” He answered softly, “I had heard that there was a brilliant alchemist here, so I came to see him, but find a child… A child that has managed human transmutation, incomplete as it was, and binding a soul…” He let out a slow breath, “He’s more then qualified to become a state alchemist.”

“What?” Mia snapped her pipe against the wooden container she used to get the ashes out, “Is that why you’re here? So you can make dogs out of boys?”

Edgeworth smirked, “It’s true. State Alchemist are the dogs of the military, Ma’am, but more then that it will give the boy oppurtunities,” He glanced at Wright, “As a state alchemist it opens up certain doors that civilians can never dream of - military resources, laboratories, classified research. The government provides their alchemists with a hefty research fund to use at their discretion so they can do just that.” His eyes flashed back at Mia, “Perhaps,” He whispered, “If they have managed to do so much on their own, perhaps they can find a way to restore their bodies or -”

Mia snapped her pipe on the container again. It was an easy way to interrupt the man, “I went over to their house. Whatever was there - was not human. If alchemy what created that horrific thing - do you want these boys to go through hell again?”

Edgeworth smirked, and he rose, “Miss.Mia Fey - I can only present the option to the boys. If they have been able to make up the choices that lead them to this moment - then they can make the ones that can lead them away from it.” He nodded towards her, and he glanced at the boys. He thought he'd find something to tell them. It was a hell of knock down they’d taken, but what he saw left him speechless.

~ ~ ~

“You’re going to take them away aren’t you, Lieutenant?” Maya asked from her spot next to the officer.

Hawkeye chuckled, “You can just call me Emma, kay?” She answered.

Maya looked up with tears in her eyes, “So you really are going to take Nick and Apollo away ‘cause of what they’ve done?”

Emma laughed again, “Of course not,” She put a gentle hand on Maya’s shoulder, “It’s their choice, Maya. It’s their choice to join the military or not. Is that okay with you?”

Maya nodded, “No matter what - I’ll support them in whatever way I can. They’re my friends after all.”

Hawkeye smiled, “It’s a good thing they have you on their side then isn’t it?”

Maya nodded with a smile firmly planted on her face. It quickly turned to a frown, “But if they ever make me worry about them again…!” Her voice trailed off as her fist tightened in her overdramatic childish ways.

Emma laughed. The boys would have a good friend trying to stick to their side for years to come, and that thought warmed her.

Edgeworth emurged from the other room moments later and he stared at them, taken back by the sudden shift in atmosphere from the mellow sober tones he’d just left behind - and he hadn’t expected anything else from the girls’ considering the circumstances. His face finally settled into a glower as Emma had come to expect from him, “Time to go,” He said simply.

~ ~ ~

“Do you think they’ll come?” Emma eventually asked.

Edgeworth glanced at Emma and he smirked, “I do.”

“But the Wright boy had such a spiritless look in his eyes.”

“Really?” Edgeworth raised an eyebrow in mild surprise, “You think so?” His face twitched with hints of another smirk, “What saw were eyes with a spark inside them. I doubt we’ll ever be able to put that boy back down.”

Now it was Emma’s turn to raise her eyebrow. The expression of an unspoken question. _Why would you think that, Colonel?_

“Skye,” Edgeworth said softly, “We both know how powerful a spark can become in the right hands.”

She looked away, and she nodded, “I suppose so,” She whispered. Her voice was barely a breath, “Especially when it’s hope.”

“The boy has a fire,” Edgeworth leaded back, “I look forward to watching it grow.”

“Don’t you mean him, sir?”

Edgeworth’s twitched, “I suppose so,” He sighed, “But I doubt I’ll be the one seeing them again.”

He glanced at Skye and she was openly staring at him, “The military is a big place, lieutenant,” He grumbled in response.

She smirked. She knew the Colonel would request them.

“You don’t have to act like you don’t have a heart with me, Edgeworth.”

Edgeworth tensed for a moment, and he looked at Skye. His hands went to his metal gloves in his pockets - the white ones with the red arrays on the back. He smirked, “After all you’re the one watching my back anyways, aren’t you?”

“Always.”

The rest of the ride back to the office was in silence. There was nothing left to be said after all.

~ ~ ~

~Two Years Later~

Phoenix : 18

~ ~ ~

Wright was standing in front of the Fuhrer - and for the hundredth time that day - He had been found himself wondering exactly what bad decision had lead him down this path. His hand kept opening and closing in an attempt to release the tension in his body.

He glanced down at the automail.

_Oh yes. It had been that decision._

~ ~ ~

~Ten Years Earlier~

Phoenix : 8

~ ~ ~

Wright’s fist was pounding on the door to Mia’s Automail Shop. The rain was pouring down, and his small hands struggled to keep his coat closed as the thunder sent him jumping. The door slowly opened and he found Mia drinking with a friend.

“What do you want, kid?” She grumbled as she let Wright stumble inside.

“I want to be an automail mechanic!” He unintentionally shouted as he picked himself off of the ground.

The friend laughed at his enthusiasm, “Mia has her hands full training Maya.”

Mia crossed her arms, “You say that like you’re interested in training him? Weren’t you about to leave town, Thalassa?”

The other woman shrugged, “I should leave town, but - why are you here, kid? Shouldn’t you be with your parents?” Her gaze was pointed at she looked not at Wright but at Mia who was slowly realizing the connection that Thalassa had made in a moment.

“I - I don’t have any, ma’am! That’s why I’m looking for a teacher!” Wright kept shouting. It was the only way the boy could manage to get the word’s out.

“Oh,” Mia’s hand went to her mouth in surprise.

Thalassa nodded, “The war has left many orphaned, hasn’t it?”

Wright looked up at Thalassa, “What can you teach me, ma’am?”

Thalassa smirked. She clapped her hands together, and with the empty stein in front of her she made a glass toy, a bird, that she held out towards him. He stepped forward, his jaw dropping in awe.

“Alchemy,” She whispered, “I can teach you alchemy, child. Now, What is your name, boy?”

“Phoenix Wright,” He whispered, “My name is Phoenix Wright. Most call me Nick because they think Phoenix is a weird name though.”

“I don’t. How old are you, Phoenix?” She asked softly.

“Eight,” He answered. His voice just as soft. He still had yet to take his eyes off of the horse.

He didn’t see Thalassa cast a smirk up at Mia, “You’ll have two years to study with me, Phoenix,” She informed him, “That is as long as I can postpone my trip. If you’re not a student worth teaching that time will be much shorter, am I understood?”

Mia was worried that Phoenix’s head would fall off with how furiously he was nodding, “Yes, Ma’am. I understand.”

“Great,” She smirked, “Good thing I didn’t tell them good bye yet then, huh, Mia?”

Mia rolled her eyes, and she started clearing the table of their empty dishes, “Just change the mug back, Thalassa. No one likes a show off.”

Thalassa’s laughter was rich, and just as mysterious as Wright would find his teacher to be over the next two years.

~ ~ ~

~Two Years Later~

Phoenix : 10

~ ~ ~

Wright was standing at the door with Thalassa. Apollo and Trucy were tucked in. They were sleeping as Wright stood beside the woman who had become both friend and instructor over the last two years. He rung his hands and he watched her pull on her cloak, “Are you sure you have to leave? Apollo will-”

“Yes. I have stayed away from this trip for long enough.” She put a hand under Wright’s chin and she helped him lift up his face so he could see her eyes, “Keep them safe, Phoenix,” She whispered, “I don’t know how long it will be until I can come back home.”

“Why, Sensei?” He whispered, “Why won’t you explain to me-”

She moved her hand from his chin and she put a single finger on his lips, “Phoenix,” She whispered softly, “I hope we met again under these circumstances.”

He bit his lip, “Sensei,” He whispered, “What aren’t you telling me?”

She pulled back her hand, and her golden eyes were alight with the same passion she’d had instructing him as she had so many times over the last two years, “I love you like you’re my own flesh and blood,” She whispered, “But you’re just a child. Perhaps -” She opened her mouth to say something before glancing away with a second thought, “One day you may still figure me out.”

He barely heard her words, but he did and they left him speechless as she slipped out in the fog of the early Resmbool morning.

~ ~ ~

~Four Years Later~

Phoenix : 14

~ ~ ~

“Wright!” Apollo screamed, “Trucy isn’t moving!”

Phoenix froze. _Keep them safe._

Those same words Thalassa had left him with rang through his ears - and it was a much easier thing to heed when there wasn’t a plague.

A heartbeat after Apollo’s words caught in his ears, he spun on his heels and ran to the boy’s side.

But, it was still too late.

~ ~ ~

~Two Years Later~

Phoenix : 16

~ ~ ~

“No.” Phoenix whispered. He stared at the mangled form that he could only pray he hadn’t put Trucy into. His hand was on the stump left of his right arm. He frantically looked around for the younger boy.

“Apollo?!” He screamed. He paused for a moment. He could only hope the boy would scream back - that he had ran from the room the moment that eye had appeared from the floor.

But it didn’t. Apollo’s voice didn’t shout, and that in itself was a scream revealing the truth that not only had Phoenix lost Trucy - a sister. She had been a sister to the lonely boy, or maybe, they had had more then enough of a gap in age. He had been the one left to raise her. Perhaps she’d been-

No. Now was not the time to think about that. Phoenix struggled to his feet, and he stared at the suit of arm in front of him.

He raised a hand - a single hand. He looked around wildly. He no longer had a right arm. He was no longer Thalassa’s right arm. He was a failure.

He screamed, “No!” His eyes were wild, “I’m not losing both of them!” His heart was forming connections that his mind was too busy ignoring. If Trucy had been more of a daughter then a sister then the same went for-

He needed an arm. His eyes whisked around the room. Anything would work. It just needed to complete the circle so he could be the array. His fingers dug around in his shoulder. He bit back a scream.

It was tender. He could stick something in. He risked infection, but he couldn’t think of any other options. He tried to hold the stump closed so he wouldn’t pass out from the blood loss as he stumbled into the hallway.

They had metal hangers.

He found one - Trucy’s room had been the closest. He tried not to think about the blood stained cloak on the ground as he struggled to shape the body of the hanger into a narrow line, into something that might vaguely resemble an arm.

Then he straightened out the hook so he’d have something he could-

He cut off that thought as he stumbled back to the suit that Thalassa had had in her study for unknown reasons.

He knocked the helmet off, and he quickly wrote out the array on the back of the neck. It was the easiest spot.

He took a deep breath, “No,” He whispered in an attempt to steel himself, “You’re not taking him too.”

He screamed as gouged the hanger into his arm, but he touched the end of his new ‘arm’ and he found the array formed. He touched the armor, and he could barely hear Apollo’s voice before he collapsed, missing a leg and far, far too much blood.

 

~ ~ ~

~ Present ~

Phoenix : 18

~ ~ ~

So - now - he was standing in front of the Fuhrer Manfred von Karma in his blue cloak. He didn’t care if it was the item he’d only seen worn by the ladies in his life with it’s baby blue hues. He stood straight, and he stood tall.

He clapped his hands together, and from the ground he made a spear. He took a breath.

He was 18. He wasn’t a kid, but he was still young.

He wanted them to take him seriously, and the faster the better.

He charged at the fuhrer. The room drew a breath collectively.

A moment later, they knew they had another dog of the military in their presence.

~ ~ ~

Wright was laying on the couch in Edgeworth’s office as he waited for the official paperwork to come in, “You’re rather comfortable, Wright,” Edgeworth grumbled as he himself finally managed to get back from the weak displays that had followed Wright’s performance.

Wright opened his eyes, and he smiled at Edgeworth, “I let myself in.”

“You never cease to amaze me with your skill to state the obvious,” Edgeworth rolled his eyes, and he closed the door behind him, “You’ll get court martialed if you ever try that stunt again.”

Wright rolled over on his side and he watched Edgeworth cross the room to his chair, “Is there a reason why I would?” He asked softly.

Edgeworth smirked at Wright, “You’re not a detective. You’re not a lawyer. We’re not in court. You don’t have to nit pick my words so much, Wright.”

Phoenix shrugged, and he rolled back over so he could keep staring at the ceiling, “Maybe,” He whispered, “But there’s a lot to be gained in knowing how to do so. How to read a conversation, or a room.”

“I agree with that,” Edgeworth answered softly, “But please refrain from myself, Wright.”

Wright chuckled, “No promises.”

“Wouldn’t expect less from you.”

“Can you believe it’s been two years-”

“I didn’t think I’d see you again,” Edgeworth cut him off, “And I’m starting to wish I’d been correct about that.”

Wright sat up and he stared at Edgeworth. He couldn’t keep the smile from his lips, a very nervous smile, and he scratched at the back of his neck.

“Wright,” Edgeworth purred slowly.

“I might have put in a request or two…”

Edgeworth rubbed the bridge of his nose, “And here I thought it was just because I had the fault of recruiting you.”

They both glanced at the walls. There was a knock on the door, “Come in!” Edgeworth answered. A small office runner darted in, left the folder on Edgeworth’s desk and left while stealing a lingering look at the newest and youngest state alchemist.

“The Fuhrer must of come up with a name for you rather quickly,” Edgeworth grumbled as he slowly opened the folder.

“Good thing?” Wright asked.

Edgeworth smirked at Phoenix, “You put your full name on everything -didn’t you?”

“Don’t tell me he just reused my first name,” Phoenix groaned, “I go by Nick now for a reason…”

“He didn’t,” Edgeworth answered, “But the Phoenix is considered to be an ace up one’s sleeve in-”

“Oh he didn’t,” Nick groaned.

“He quite did that,” Edgeworth handed the paper over to Phoenix so he could look over it himself, “So should I be calling you Ace for short now? Or would you rather go by the full name of Ace Alchemist?”

Nick glared at Edgeworth, and nothing more was needed to be said before Edgeworth’s laughter filled the room.


End file.
